


Gate Of Your Dreams

by softmuseums



Series: Reala Into Dreams. . . [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmuseums/pseuds/softmuseums
Summary: Helen meets the dream jester.





	Gate Of Your Dreams

This was not the direction Helen wanted her dream to take. Her mom leaving for her trip, only for her peers to turn into demonic creatures out for her blood? No way. She already had enough to deal with training for her next football match. She didn't need her real life problems to corrupt her dreams.

Darkness devoured everything. She could hardly see her own hand in front of her face. Helen didn't know how long she had been running for, but she couldn't stop now. Why? She didn't know. A part of her just knew something terrible would happen if he gave in.

That was why when a shining, bright light appeared in front of her, she booked it with her arms open wide.

After the light had died down, the blonde found herself on a small island, enclosed by a gated fence. Statues sat at the entrance to what looked like a clearing, although they had eroded with time. She looked down at the stone path under her feet. It seemed to lead to a fountain in the center of the area.

She didn't have enough time to investigate. "Visitor from another world, welcome." A small, brown barn owl, dressed with a red jacket and tiny dual spectacles came flapping down to greet her. "I take it this is your first time here?"

Before Helen could respond, she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. The bird didn't seem to care much, as he kept blabbering on. "I am Owl. I have lived here since. . . well, since long before you were born."

The Brit gave him an inquisitive look. At this point, it had to be a dream. Talking owls? That's not something you see everyday.

"I'll bet you're wondering just where here is, eh? Well," he continued, happily as if he'd done this a million times. "Have the things you've seen when you're asleep ever felt. . . particularly real to you? Have you ever thought for sure that it had to be something more?"

"Hoo!" He puffed up his chest, "that's because what you people think of as "dreams", is really this world!"

"A world. . . of dreams?" Helen mumbled, as she slowly got back to her feet. This was a lot for her to take in after what had just occurred. She was glad to know that it was only a dream, though.

"Precisely!" The gatekeeper chirped as he flapped higher into the air. "This is the Night Dimension, the place people make their way to when they're asleep. This area here," he gestured to the clearing, which Helen was finally able to get a closer look at, "is known as the Gate of Dreams."

It was then the sweet sound of a violin resounded through the island. The young girl glanced around to see what could be playing such music, when something red caught her gaze.

"Oh, if it isn't that carefree, little rascal again," Owl sighed, although his tone held no resentment. The creature drifted down to eye-level with the two, with both hands on her hips.

Helen had never met anyone like this before. Deep, green eyes, chalk-white skin, and almost an human appearance. She seemed to resemble a jester more than anything with her red horns.

"Hey," she flew a few steps closer to Helen, watching her with amusement. "Now, this one looks interesting. . .

"My name is Reala," the jester put a hand to the glimmering jewel on her chest, before gesturing to the sports player. "What's yours?"

"I'm. . . I'm Helen," she replied, shyness quite obvious in her tone. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She never kept her gaze off the other, though.

"Helen, huh?" She tested her name, glancing off in the direction of the fountain. Reala paused a moment, before looking back at the young Brit. "Say, Helen. . . have you ever thought about flying?

"If you dualize with me," She held her hand out, the other arm bent behind her back, as a warm smile broke out on her lips. "You can try it out for yourself. Want to give it a shot?"

"D-Dual. . ." She hesitated a moment, struggling to pronounce the word. Confusion bubbled in her chest, what exactly did that mean? Her thoughts were interrupted by the musician's finger waving in her face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the musician's finger waving in her face. "Du-a-lize!" The jester sharply corrected, before returning to her previous stature. Before Helen could respond, Owl swooped in to save the day.

"'Dualizing' allows your bodies to assimilate with one another." The bird must've caught the confused look on Helen's face, as he continued the small lecture. "Ah. It's probably much easier to understand if you just try it." He ruffled his feathers, figuring there was no other way to explain it. "Go over and touch Reala. You'll see what I mean."

"It wouldn't hurt, I suppose. . ." Helen mumbled to herself, stepping across the stone pathway. Reala, when she approached, held her hand out to her. The girl took a deep breath, bracing herself for what could happen - then pressed her hand against the other's.

A blinding light engulfed their vision once they made contact.

She found herself hanging above the ground, the gatekeeper flapping away in front of her. As it turns out, being airborne was a lot harder than she had first thought. It was a lot like swimming.

Once she had gotten used to flying, with a few extra tricks thanks to Owl, they were soaring through the sky. Helen made sure to grab every blue chip she saw, albeit she missed a couple rings. After a lap around the forest, she managed to gain a decent handling on flying.

"What?!" Owl cried out, causing Helen to halt in the air. She could sense a feeling of alarm from the jester, who she had forgotten about. "Nightmaren, at the Dream Gate! Visitor," he glanced behind him, "use the paraloop to suck up those Nightmaren!"

Up ahead, she noticed a group of rather odd, brightly colored creatures. One looked something like a seahorse. Those must be the Nightmaren that Owl was talking about, Helen was certain. The paraloop vaporized them almost immediately. The alarm never died down from Reala, though.

"Hold it!" Reala shouted after a moment or two. They seemed to be near the bottom of the island, surrounded by nothing but a swirling void. "You see that black sea down there?" She pointed down at the twisting clouds, "make sure you stay away from it!"

"Ah, yes," Owl's voice cooed from behind them. Now that Helen could focus, she could see Reala's silhouette next to her. "You must never go near the Dark Ocean. It's a world of chaos and void, hoo! If you slip in, you may never return."

"Okay," the musician spoke up after a brief pause, "that wasn't bad for your first time. We should head back to the Dream Gate."

"Right," Helen nodded, taking one last glance at the dark water below."

When they returned to the Dream Gate, Reala and Helen separated and regained their own forms. Helen had to take a moment to readjust when her feet touched the ground again. Flying in loops for a while made her feel quite dizzy.

"Ho hoo!" Owl spoke up after a moment, making Helen jump up in alarm. "The Door to Nightopia has appeared!"

"Huh?" She mumbled, before noticing the wooden set of doors in front of her. A few blue chips floated in front of it, as well as an odd glass picture etched at the top of the frame. That definitely wasn't there when she first arrived. "Nightopia. . . ?"

As soon as those words escaped her lips, a red glow began to shine from her palms. This gained the gatekeeper's attention. "That red light!" He gasped, causing the football player to look down in alarm, "that's the Ideya of Courage!"

Owl ruffled his feathers, ready to jump back into another one of his lectures. "Here in the Night Dimension, there is a world called Nightopia, created by the light of Ideya." He glanced over at Helen, pondering for a moment. "I see. . . you Ideya has called this Door to being."

Reala interjected into the conversation before Helen could even think to respond. "That's amazing, Helen," she grinned, pushing the bird out of the way. "Most Visitors lose their Ideya on their way here. But the Ideya creates the paradise Nightopia. Let's check it out!"

"A paradise?" Helen spoke up, excitement obvious in her voice. A paradise was something she definitely wanted to see. What would hers look like?

"That's correct," the red jester nodded, before prancing over towards the doorway, her horns bobbing with each movement. "I'll see you there!" With that, she vanished.

"Oh," he let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly. "I do wish she would sit still for once. . ." Owl looked over at Helen, who still seemed hesitant to leave. "Well," he began, "I suppose I'll finish telling you the rest in Nightopia."

He disappeared into thin air before she could muster a reply. Helen sighed to herself, dusting off her uniform, before she turned towards the door. The red light had faded in all the excitement, but the door was still there. That was good, right?

"I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting," the blonde mused to herself, before heading towards the door to Pure Valley.


End file.
